Centaur Love
by kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl
Summary: A mysterious girl appears out of no where injured in the great hall. And she's Firenze's mate. Liked the pairing. One-shot. Hope you like. If not don't read.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

Hi!

Been a while. Sorry about that been busy writing new ideas for other stories. Anyway here is a one shot that I wrote. Hope you like it. I also plan in the future to do more one-shots and some longer stories but for now till at least one of the stories I've made are done that wont happen till then. Anyway here it is. Hope you like.

Centaur love

"Welcome!" Headmaster Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered. After everyone was done with their desserts Professor Dumbledore again got to his feet.

"Ahem-Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forbidden forest is forbidden to all pupils."

"I have also asked by Mr. Flinch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally-" he started before being cut off when something odd happened.

The enchanted ceiling which always looked like the night sky with billions of candles lit started to change into a circle. Causing the ceiling to look like a stargate (like Stargate Atlantis except it's in the air and laying flat) and lightning to start crackling form the ceiling. The stargate then started rippling before it started to take shape and spit something out onto the cold floor.

The students upon looking at the object on the floor started screaming upon finding that it was a body. And another spitting noise caused them to press their backs once again to the tables and chairs when a sword fell and stabbed the body's left side causing blood to stain the floor. After the sword was spit out the stargate closed and disappeared all together leaving a screaming wake of students.

"Quiet!" Headmaster Dumbledore shouted while he and all the teachers rushed to the body. "Every one please return to your common rooms immediately and stay there."

When all the students were out the teachers immediately took the body to the hospital wing upon finding a pulse. Where Madam Pomfrey and Serverus immediately got to work fixing the wounds. After that Madam Pomfrey and the rest of the females in the room upon finding that the body was indeed female washed and cleaned her and set her to bed where they all got a good look at who their guest was.

The girl was about 18 years to the teachers estimate. She was 6 feet tall with dark brown skin, like an Egyptian. Her body was covered in silvery scars done intricately making her look exotic. Her face was slim and aristocratic with pale blue full lips, high cheek bones, long coal black eyelashes, pointed ears and a silver scar on her face curving under the bottom of her right eye then dipping down her cheek where towards the middle of the scar it goes horizontally over her nose to the center of her other cheek and to her right ear. With two more smaller horizontal lines between her eye and the center scar and the center scar and the bottom of her cheek (ill be putting a picture to show how it looks like on my profile). And her hair a light blue that was long and like the early morning sky. Her beauty took their breath away but also caused worry of where she came from.

Her clothing looked like that of a warrior. She had black tight shorts underneath a long black and white Chinese style skirt with two cuts on the sides for better movement. Her top only consisted of armor holding her breast in place, a fishnet shirt underneath that and bandages underneath that for modesty along with long billowing sleeves bound in leather keeping them in place when put on her arms. And the sword. It was long with a silver handle that had runes etched into the handle and a dagger at the tip. The blade was pitch black in color with white carvings sewn into it and five black rings attached to one of the sides. It was very beautiful but also very dangerous. After a few moments of silence on of the teachers spore up.

"What do you plan to do with her Albus?" Minerva asked seriously.

"For now we will wait till she wakes. When she's up we can question her to see if she's a threat to the school. If not we will help her and allow her to stay here to cooperate until she can stand on her own feet." Albus said to them all. Giving the unconscious girl one more look he left. His robes trailing behind him in an array of colors and the teachers behind him.

(Edge of the Forbidden Forest: 1 hour earlier)

"Firenze." an ancient voice called.

The centaur in question immediately stood.

Standing at 70 inches tall (I don't know his actual height and because the fact he is half horse I put that into consideration but if you don't like his height then just imagine what u think it should be), his coat a dark brown, his body muscular that will cause any female to faint by just looking at him. He had a strong chiseled face with high cheekbones. His eyes while wise were also youthful and sapphire blue. His hair a whitish blond falling in wavy curls to the center of his back.

"Lord Demoande." Firenze formally replied giving the older centaur a bow.

Lord Demoande was a very. Standing at 79 inches he was the tallest of the herd. His coat a tan color, his muscles starting to loose their bulk, but were still see able. His face too was chiseled with high cheekbones. Eyes the color of chocolate both old and very wise. And hair a deep brown almost black with leaves and vines tangled in it. His entire form gave off a feeling of power and wisdom. Someone who demanded respect and was given it.

"Walk with me Firenze." Lord Demoande said walking away in the opposite direction of Hagrid's cottage. Following into step behind him they walked silently enjoying the silence and peacefulness of the night.

"The stars," Demoande said quietly almost unwilling to break the comfortable silence, "they have changed."

"Yes, I've seen them my lord. But I fail to understand what they have to do with me." Firenze replied to him, his voice uneasy.

"The future... your future has changed. The stars have see it. You're destined; your soul mate is to arrive. She will bring piece with the wizards and creatures. This I have seen." his lord said his voice calm and soothing.

"Soul mate? Here?" he said, shock on his handsome face.

"Yes Firenze. She is here." Demoande said smiling.

"I must find her." Firenze said suddenly when his mind finally gasped what he had learned and started to turn away.

"No need to rush Firenze. She will come here within time. All you have to do is wait." his lord said patiently.

(Hogwarts infirmary)

**Thoughts**

"Taking"

**Groan. I didn't know dead people could feel pain. **The girl thought to herself.

Taking a few moments to compose her thoughts, realization crossed her face that she wasn't dead. Shooting up in the bed she hurriedly started looking around her. Everywhere she looked were beds with white sheets, pillows, blankets and walls. Hearing a noise she jumped out of the bed and flung her clothes back on. Not bothering to be gentle her wounds reopened and flung herself toward her sword and grabbed it while hiding in a shaded corner nearest the door.

"What's the meaning of this Albus? Its midnight!" Minerva said indignantly.

"Now Minerva where here to see our guest." Albus replied patiently.

"I doubt that she'd wake at this hour." Serverus said snarkily his robes billowing behind him.

"I've warded her bed allowing me to know when she wakes. And since she has now we can get this over with without students interrupting just to see her." Albus said to them all walking toward her previously occupied bed.

Quietly she crept toward the door without alerting them that she was up and further listened.

"I see you are awake my dear. Can you answer a few questions?" Albus asked.

Waiting for a few moments he still received no answer. Pulling back the covers all they saw was an empty bed filled with pillows. This brought loud complaints and panic between the teachers.

Taking her chance she ran to the doors knocking over a desk on the way alerting the teachers where she was. Immediately turning around they started firing spell after spell only to miss as she ran into the halls. Quickly following behind her they noticed her heading toward the back school exit which led toward the Forbidden Forest.

Pushing an unknown energy into her legs she shot out the castle and full out ran towards the forest only five feet away from her mate. Not knowing this she ran into the forest with leaves and branches getting in her way before she disappeared.

"Firenze! Can you get her for us? We'll lose her at this rate." Hagid asked huffing heavily and leaning forward to catch his breath.

"Of course." was the only thing he said before getting a nod from Lord Demoande before eagerly shooting after his mate.

(Five minutes later)

Running though the forest she heard the sound of someone following her. And gaining speed fast so pushing herself to her limit she ran as fast as she could hoping she could loose her pursuer. As she ran she came to a large pool of water. Acting fast she shot a hidden dagger in the direction of her pursuer and quickly turning around to run again her foot got caught on a root of a tree. Because of the speed she was going at she broke her leg and landed fully in the water. Sitting up quickly but gently she turned around to face her pursuer while still emerged in the water and for some reason even unknown to her waited with bated breath.

(With Firenze)

He ran fast and hard. Not caring about the cuts he'd most likely get from the branches. The only thing he focused on was the girl he was chasing. When noticing her gaining, he too pushed himself only to dodge the dagger thrown in his direction with precise aim. Stopping for a second he took the dagger and looked it over.

The dagger was as black as her sword. With a white handle wrapped in a red cloth and covered in poison. If he was cut by it, he was sure he may never lie again.

Slowing down he walked into the clearing where she was. Half submerged in water and leaning on her left arm she was beautiful. The moon left an earth real glow upon the water and her. The glow caused the water to seem like it was the purest of all waters and dozens of water lilies white and yellow, pink white and yellow, and light blue white and yellow in color. Her sky blue hair flowed behind her and clung to her face where water fell down her cheek. Her clothes clung to her body leaving a lot to the imagination. The moon gave her a glow like she didn't belong in this world but the world of gods. And her eyes. They were what caught his attention. They were bright red in color. Her pupil slitted and surrounded in a ring of silver while the outer part of the eye was circled in rings of orange and grey.

Carefully so as to not scare her he knelt before her and handed her the dagger back so as to show he would not hurt her and that it was her decision to hurt him or not. When she made no move to strike him, he gently picked her up and marveled he strong lethal body against his and gave a slow walk back to the castle.

(With the girl)

Silently watching him from the corner of her eyes she studied the stranger. He was strong. Built like a warrior but had the gentleness of a healer. Something about him drew her to him like a moth would a flame. And following her instincts which never failed her relaxed in his presence. Laying her head on his muscled chest she decided she would trust him, but would would get to know him slowly before jumping into anything. With that she fell into darkness when she could no longer stand the pain.

(Firenze)

Slightly startled when she rested her head against him he still kept moving. Silently glad that she had such trust in him to relax in his presence he sped up his pace toward the castle.

(Days later)

She once again woke up in the infirmary. Glancing over herself she saw her wounds were once again bandaged. Looking around her she saw the stranger looking out the only window in the place. Not wanting to bother him she looked around her again and took notice that her weapons were gone but not her clothes. Guessing that they were put away so the students don't get them she turned her gaze to the stranger again to see him walking toward her.

(Firenze)

"I see your awake." I said quietly. Walking too her bed I stopped short and sat on the grass conjured there for me. When she didn't respond I spoke again, "you had a few people worried about you." I said gazing into her eyes and getting lost in them.

"Hn." was her short reply before breaking contact and once again looking at the bed.

"I never did introduce myself. I am Firenze the centaur." he said politely hoping she would talk so he could hear her voice. Once it became apparent that she wouldn't speak he slightly disappointed got up and turned away.

Only to have his arm snatched into a soft hand. Shocked that she would react that way because of her cold personality he turned his attention back to her only to find soft lips on his, taking him by surprise.

He was though all too aware that she was nervous though. Especially when he felt her tense. Hoping to ease her he kissed her back slightly opening his mouth to tease her lips. Getting a shocked gasp he smoothly put his tounge in her hot mouth and explored it. And felt immense satisfaction when he got a small moan out of her. (I put this in so that it wouldn't be that dull.)

Panting afterward he heard his mate murmur "Kaze." before she said no more.

This pattern went on for the five weeks she was in the infirmary. They got to know a little about each other first before having a small make out session before he left. Albus who deemed her not a threat to the school unless threatened allowed the to stay. Time flew by them and after learning everything about each other they started to date.

Months flew by them and they were happy. Wherever they went they were always together. They would hold hands, kiss, and sleep (no not sex) together. It wasn't until a year went by before they got married in the winter. And it wasn't until the next spring that they forced Voldemort out of hiding and finally killed him b using a device Kaze had to suck up all of his soul fragments and destroy it before killing him. They also accomplished with Hermione and Harry's help to reestablish the Ministry. And when all their efforts were finished wizards and creature lived in peace and were modernized.

_End_

Hope you liked! I do like pairings with firenze a lot. I just don't see that many thought. So any way hoped you enjoyed! Ill try to post a new creature love chapter soon but don't expect it for a few weeks. I get a little sidetracked when it comes to writing and I at times lose ideas.

See you!

Kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl


End file.
